Art Of Life
by serenity's angel
Summary: When life isn't what you expect and fate offers you a way out do you take it? Can you--when everyone who loves you is trying to keep you close? Maybe that's the true Art of Life--learning to say goodbye...
1. Prologue

**Bella's POV**

I sigh as I close the door to my apartment. I had just got home from another day of school, working at the coffee shop, and visiting my aunt. It was another long day, but it was spent doing what I love to do most so that made it better. Being at Roosevelt School of the Arts is so much fun and very rewarding. I couldn't believe that Renée and Charlie let me come at all! California is quite a trip from Forks, Washington. The only reason was because one of my aunt's lived close by and that she all but begged them to let me come here too. She said how I had amazing talent and it would help me getting into any performing arts college I wanted. It paid off a lot. I'm only in my junior year and I've already being accepted into The University of Michigan's School of Music, Art, and Dance on a full scholarship. All I have to do is complete my junior and senior year with average to above average grades. I basically have my whole future planned and waiting before me.

I let myself smile as I walk toward the living room and greet my roommates. My aunt's house was filled to the brim, so she let me room in with two girls that were in basically all my classes and my two best friends here.

"Hey Mel, hey, Trish." I say heading over to the kitchen. Both girls where listening to music, but Mel was reading and Trish was busy messing with beats on her computer.

"Hey Bells." They said at the same time, Mel took off her headphones first before Trish did the same after doing a final beat.

"How was work?" Mel asked looking at me as I made my way to the kitchen for a snack.

"Work. But interesting none the less." I said searching the fridge and coming back out with an apple and a bottle of Pepsi.

"Oh? Did that hottie from AP History finally come in and ask you out? Get your money out Trish." She said pulling out her own wallet.

"Nope. He finally came in and asked Johnny out." I said laughing at her expression.

"I told you he wasn't interested. He was asking way too many questions about Johnny. Plus, who'd be interested in me?" I say, mumbling the last part so they wouldn't hear but the look on Trish's face said otherwise.

"You should have seen poor Johnny though. I don't think he could have run out of the shop fast enough. Threw his apron in the bosses face in all his haste." I say and chuckle at the rhyme.

"Pay up Mel. I told you that guy was fruiter than my Harajuku sneakers. Too bad. He would have been quite the catch for Bells." Trish said holding her hand out to Mel and looking at me.

"Damn it. What is wrong with my guy-dar now-a-days? He was perfect for her." She said handing a 20 to Trish.

"Maybe it's because you have one and you're not looking for yourself anymore." Trish said depositing the 20 in her wallet.

"Hey what about that guy in the choir? You know the one with the dimples upon dimples in his cheeks?" Mel said leaning toward Trish. It was at that point I knew that I was excluded from the conversation.

"Who? Drake? No, he's dating Kim." Trish answered turning back to her laptop.

"Oooh Oooh. What about Damien?" Trish said turning her gaze back on Mel.

"Please. The term conceited much doesn't even cover half of it." Mel said waving her hand in the air.

"While you guys discuss how to insert a guy into my non-existent love life I will be in my room." I say walking toward the hallway that led to our rooms and the bathroom. They were so engrossed in getting me a guy that they barely mumbled a see you later. I shake my head as I enter my room with my apple and Pepsi, closing the door behind me. I put my book bag down on the floor near my door and take off my shoes and put them under the bed. Homework was light so I did it during my break at work and I didn't have any pieces to practice for. This would be a good time to check my overly neglected e-mail. I pull up to my chair to my desk and boot up my laptop.

It was amazing what you could miss in less than a week. Over 40 e-mails. Good thing most of them where junk. Then there were the e-mails from Renée that even though we spoke on the phone weekly she still sent. That followed by the e-mails from my friends and family in La Push and Forks, and messages from my classmates here in California. After I deleted the junk, I set to work answering the messages, putting on one of the many mix CD's Trish made for me.

I don't know how long I was at it until the familiar 'bing' of someone sending me an IM almost makes me jump out of my skin. When I looked up it was darker than when I got home. I rubbed my eyes as I opened the little box to see who sent it and find that it's Angela Weber, one of my good friends from Forks. I smile and immediately IM her back and we fall into an easy conversation about what's going on in each other's lives. It was easy to talk to Angela. She's a very nice girl and one of the very few people I missed from Forks.

The conversation soon turned to family. Her little twin siblings had gotten bikes for their birthday and have to be dragged off of them. Her Mom and Dad were also planning to go to a convention in Georgia.

"How is Adeline by the way?" She asked suddenly.

"Fine I guess." Was my reply.

Adeline Rebecca Swan is my little sister by about a year and a half but I love her dearly. She and my mom are my best friends. She is one of my biggest, if not the biggest, supporter for what I want to do with my life. She practically schemed, and yes I mean schemed, with my aunt to get me here in California. It hurt most leaving her back home, but I promised to come back often and call her whenever I could. She told me my butt better stay and never give up on my dream or she was coming here come hell or high water to kick it up and down the coast. People always say how we look and act a lot alike but we don't see it. Anything that comes out of her mouth is sarcastic, but she was still kind to those she liked and she definitely inherited the looks in the family. She was a least two inches shorter than me last time I saw her. In fact, thinking it about it now, I haven't spoken to her in a few days, and she was supposed to call today and hasn't yet, which is definitely weird.… I was just about to answer an e-mail she sent me a couple of days ago.

"And why didn't you tell me?" was the next question asked before I had even finished replying to the first.

"About what? Why? You know Addie as well as I do. And you see her more than I do." I say getting worried. Adeline hadn't told me anything at all recently.

"After what happened today…" She said letting it trail off for about 3 seconds.

"I've gotten really worried." She finished.

"What happened today? What are you talking about Angela?" I asked her. She didn't answer immediately and that increased my worry ten fold.

"You… You're seriously saying you don't know? Your Dad didn't call you or anything?" She asked and this question scared me to no end.

"My Dad? No... Angela, what happened?" I asked trying to stop myself from hyperventilating.

"Adeline fainted in school today. She was sent straight to the hospital with flu symptoms. I overheard some of the teachers talking and they say it's because…" she paused and I found myself praying hard that Adeline was with Angela right now and that this was some kind of joke with you got punk'd at the end, but I knew Angela would never consent to Addie's pranks and if she did she would have dropped a hint. And I knew Angela would always tell me the truth. She refused to conspire against me or Addie for that matter.

"They say it's because she has Leukemia." She wrote. That one sentence sent my blood running cold, my heart stopping, and my whole world crashing down.


	2. Vistors? Please, It's All Pity

**Serenity Angel:** Ok, hope you guys liked the prologue. I seriously was holding back on doing this because I'm barely keeping up with my other stories as it is, but I was like what the hell. Plus, I was trying to find a way to do in third person, but never could so I chose to write it in the characters perspective and most likely it will be one or two character's perspectives at a time without repeating what's already been said. So here it is and I really hope you like. Ok, we start it off in Carlisle's POV and then take it to Edward's.

**Props to my buddy Rin a.k.a ninjawitch93 for coming up with the title and summary!!! SHE ROCKS SOCKS!!!!!!! ^-^**

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer owns all except Adeline Rebecca Swan and the other characters that may be added. Don't worry you shall be forewarned.

Enjoy!!!

* * *

**Carlisle's P.O.V.**

I sigh as I looked at the next name on my list of patient's to see. I was really hoping that she would stay out of the hospital longer than the last time I saw her, but she beat her own record by showing up the day after her check-up because of a fainting spell and she was suffering from bad flu symptoms. And that was a couple of days ago. Didn't I tell her to take it easy? School can't be any harder or different from the time I used to go?

Can it?

I can't help but sigh again as I walked through the adolescence unit, greeting the nurses at the information booth and go to the room numbered 913. **(A/n: bet you guys know what that is! :3)** I knock on the door twice before she told me to come in. I open the door to find her not in her hospital bed, but in the lazy boy near it, her feet hanging over the left arm and her back resting on a pillow on the right arm, reading another book. First thing she does after being out cold for two days is read! And of course she wasn't wearing the hospital gowns, but a pair of light blue pajama pants and a white sleeping shirt that looked like it came from the hospital. This child never ceases to amaze me. But she is one of my favorite patients, already like a daughter to me now and it sad to know that what she has can't be cured with one doctors' visit. It was also sad to know whatever else I did about her condition and what she chose to do. Her back was turned to me but when she heard me come in she turned around and smiled when she saw who it was.

"Hey Doc!" she said and I sigh for what feels like the millionth time, shaking my head but letting myself smile.

"Addie, Addie, Addie. What am I going to do with you?" I say closing the door behind me and going over to where her charts where. I look up see her open her mouth then close it again, putting on a mask of thought. Then she looked at me and smiled.

"Throw me in this room, stuff it with food, lock the door and then throw away the key?" she said grinning from ear to ear. I chuckle at the statement.

"I know that wasn't what you were going to say." I tell her looking at her chart and taking a few notes on my clipboard.

"True but I highly doubt that the Top Gun lineis appropriate for our relationship.** (A/n: old or new, who doesn't now those memorable lines from that movie?)** I bet Esme might not like my saying it." She said swinging her feet over to touch the floor and putting the book on the small table beside her bed. I chuckle at this. It's rare now-a-days to find a fifteen year old who watched movies like that of their own free will.

"It's a classic though. Esme said it to me once. The next day I asked her to marry me." I say and I motion for her to sit on the bed.

"I don't blame her. You're a very good catch Doc. And plus Tom Cruise was the man back then. I bet any girl would have said it just like Kelly Mcgillis if they were in her position." She said as I do the eye test.

"What happened to him now?" I ask as I take a few more notes on my clipboard.

"He married Katie Holmes and had a baby. He's off the market." She said grinning while I set up the blood pressure monitor. I took her pressure before I asked my next few questions, knowing that if I had asked them during, her pressure would have spiked.

"So." I start as I take her temperature. "What where you doing before you fainted?" I asked and she seemed to gulp and turn slightly paler than normal at the question. She avoided my eyes and look at a near by wall.

"I may or may not have been doing something on the lines of summersaults, back flips, high beams, the little rings…

"Gymnastics? Really Addie?" I asked her and she just nodded her head up and down.

"I really don't see how that's taking it easy." I tell her as the thermometer beeped. I looked it at and noted her fever had gone down a great deal, but still wasn't at ninety eight point six.

"Well I tried not to let her, but that little harpy Tanya Denali got to me and so I had to show her up, which I did!" She said going from point blank anger to triumph.

"You should have seen her face. Priceless." She said and I couldn't help but smile. I have heard a quite alone about this Tanya Denali and her friends from my children, and they don't seem to like her either.

"Alright, in the hospital bed. That's what they're there for." I say moving away and she got in and made herself comfortable.

"So, who'd they give you?" I ask as I take a few more notes down. I hear her groan and I looked at her with a grimace on her face.

"They gave me Olga the man." She stated and I tried hard not to laugh.

"Now, Addie, just because Nurse Gutenbrowser has a… small case of unsightly facial and body hair doesn't give anyone the right to make fun of her." I said trying not to crack.

"Small? She makes Borat look like one of the best male models in the world, neon green swimsuit and all. And she has more muscles than Schwarzenegger when he was back in his prime!" She said.

"She is a good nurse though." I say trying to deal a positive hand in the woman's case but even I knew that one was a lie and of course Adeline would tell me about it.

"No she is not! She hates me. She makes the little ones cry! And I'm not just talking bout the kids, I mean Nurse Anna, and Laurie. Can't you just put Sarah on my parole?" She said turning to face me.

"I'll see what I can do." I say letting a chuckle escape me. I check her throat using the tongue depressor and find everything is good.

"Any aches or pain?" I asked her and she shook her head no. We lapsed into a comfortable silence as I checked her IV.

"Is Edward coming to visit?" She asked after a while.

"Doesn't he always?" I ask her smiling and she smiled back. Then she looked down and played with the name tag on her wrist.

"You know, Edward may not be your only visitor. I see some others have come by." I say looking around the room. There were get well soon balloons, flowers, cards and teddybears everywhere.

"Ah, yes. Another reason to dislike Tanya and my stupidity. Now the whole school knows. And they all came while I was sleeping. No one's coming besides Edward. Emmett and Jasper have practice today and Rose and Alice can't come. They both have projects and Rose is helping one of the teachers after school. And Dad has his shift and won't get off until late, when visiting hours are over. Granted he could come if he wanted, but he'll be too tired… and I don't want him to see me in a hospital bed right now..." She said not looking up at me. "And of course Dad's _girlfriend_ won't come by." She said, the title girlfriend filled with venom. Adeline didn't mind that her father, Police Chief Swan, was dating, but this woman was one even I disliked from the moment I met her. But as long as her father was happy she wouldn't do anything to corrupt it and this certainly wasn't helping her health. Emotional stress is definitely something she doesn't need.

"You have their schedules down better than they do." I note, but she still kept her head down. "Someone else may come."

"No one likes to be pitied Doc. That's what basically all this stuff is: pity. Only people who won't pity me besides Dad are Billy who knew from the beginning, the La Push kids… who don't even know but probably do now, Edward and the gang, Angela, her family, her boyfriend Ben maybe, I get along with him, the guys at the studio, but they didn't know either and quite possibly do now, and my friend Nicholas and no doubt he's mad at me." She said counting it off on her fingers.

"So you really don't think anyone else is going to visit?" I say sighing and she looked at me with a bored expression on her face.

"Look at me Doc. I'm absolutely certain that no one else, but Edward when he's done with school, is going to walk through that door to see me." She said waving a hand at it. At that moment, there was a knock and I gave permission to enter. In came a girl, who looked at first glance like Adeline. I look to the bed to see that Adeline was there, staring at the girl in shock, her skin becoming even paler than before. Adeline looked like she had stopped breathing. I looked back at the girl at the door. She looked to be slightly out of breath, her eyes trained on Adeline. They suddenly filled with tears.

"Oh Addie!" she said, her voiced cracking and rushed over to the side of the bed I was on and hugged Adeline. I watched as Adeline hugged her back tightly, but the look of shock now had a twist of pain and fear along with it. She took a shallow breath, and looked at the girl biting her bottom lip. I looked at the both of them, wondering what was going on. Adeline took a glance up at me and give a weak smile.

"Relax Doc. This is my big sister Isabella Swan. This is Doctor Carlisle Cullen." She said, her voice suddenly turning hoarse.

"Isabella, I've heard a lot about you. It's a pleasure." I say holding out my hand. She stood up wiping away her tears on the sleeve of her jacket.

"Nice to meet you too, Doctor Cullen. Just Bella, please." She said, her voice equally hoarse. She took my hand and shook it briefly. Before anything else could be said Adeline spoke again.

"Who told you?" she asked with her voice above a whisper, but we both heard it.

"Angela. And I basically told Aunt Nora and we were both practically chewing Dad's head off." She said and it dawned on me what happened. Her sister and Aunt didn't know about Adeline's condition. Didn't know, that was, until now. At that moment I knew this needed to be sorted out between family.

"I'll just take my leave now." I say putting my pen back on my clipboard.

"Oh, no Doctor Cullen. I didn't mean to interrupt her check-up." She said almost looking panicked.

"Carlisle please. I was just finishing up when you came in, it's no problem whatsoever." I say assuring her. I turned to look at Adeline who had a definite look of panic on her face.

"Talk to her." I say sternly and she could tell that I got the gist of what they were talking about. She simply nodded and looked down.

"It was nice meeting you Bella. I might see you again later when I check up on Adeline again." I say and turned going through the door. I took one big sigh as I closed it shaking my head.

_Oh Adeline._

**Edward's P.O.V.**

I let my mind wander as I waited for the elevator to stop at the floor with the adolescence unit. I definitely might have broken my previous record for getting from the school to here. It's worth it though, when it comes to her. Practically no response but the slight noises because of the fever for two whole days.

When Carlisle had called today before class and told us she had woken up, ecstatic couldn't even describe our mood. Emmett and Jasper where going to sneak out and skip practice but coach saw them and all but dragged them to the boy's locker room. Rosalie couldn't get out of helping Ms. Bradford and Alice needed to get to Port Angeles before the store she could get her project supplies from closed for the day. They all wanted to come badly too. I told them that I'd give her their messages, which came in five balloons and 8 teddy bears, 4 of which came from Emmett. I was surprised that Alice didn't send along some article or clothing for her. Probably was going to surprise her later. I know she won't be too happy about that.

It was like I didn't have enough to carry, along with her schoolwork. That was by her request. Guess they gave Olga as her nurse. I shuddered at the thought. That woman was creepy. Looked more of a man than Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, and me put together. That meant that she wouldn't have anyone to talk to until we came along. We were glad, however that our "little sister" had woken up. If she hadn't woken up sooner or later I truly believed Emmett was going to shake her awake or try the kiss of life and Emmett didn't really need to suffer the multiple beatings from Rosalie, Alice, and Adeline. It was like time couldn't move fast enough as we waited for the final bell, all of us barely paying attention to our teachers or the lessons. It was the only thing we talked about during lunch. Not having her around in school makes it much more boring. That thought brought along the one with which how she had landed in the hospital.

Tanya.

If that stalking blond bimbo didn't mess with Adeline in the first place, she wouldn't be here right now, despite her condition. Granted Adeline shouldn't have let Tanya get to her, but Tanya still has no right. Adeline beats her in everything; she should know this by now. She had no right to say whatever she did to her as well, which reminds me, she never told me what Tanya said to her to upset her enough to go against Carlisle's orders. And now the whole school knows about her condition, which she didn't want. Well what's done is done and we can't change it.

It almost didn't register that the elevator was at my floor and I barely made it out in time. I walked passed the information booth, giving the nurses a smile as the greeted me. I walked down the hall and to her room. It basically was. Carlisle had practically reserved that room for whenever she had to be hospitalized. With a sigh I shift the teddy bears in my hands and knock on the door. I could have sworn I heard a soft reply so I let myself in. She must've been engrossed in the book I left for her, incase she did wake up and we weren't there.

I stopped short when I was inside. Someone was next to the bed with the upper half of their body lying on it. That someone looked a lot like Adeline. She didn't move to look at me, just stayed there with her head in her arms and I noticed that her eyes were closed and her breathing was slow. She was sleeping. I took one step closer and my breathing hitched. Granted she looked so much like Adeline at where I was standing and first glance, but the feeling I got watching her was so much more different. Before I could even begin to understand that feeling there was a sudden movement and I looked to see a hand moving toward the right hand of the girl laying her head on the bed and touch it lightly. I followed the hand and the arm it was connected to and found that someone was actually in the bed with their head looking down at their lap although their legs were straight out, that much I could tell from the way the sheets were raised. I smiled seeing that it was Adeline, but it immediately disappeared as I truly looked at her. She kept her long brown hair down, creating a wall from the rest of the world. I suddenly saw something glistening behind the barrier of her hair and it fell down into her lap. She lifted her head slowly and then turned to me and I was shocked to see something I've never seen on her face since the time I had met her: tears. She was crying and her face was a mask of complete and utter pain. She looked paler than usual and looked completely drained of any physical, mental, and emotional energy. She looked at me sniffling quietly and letting the tears fall unchecked. It made my heart jerk in sudden pain to see my little sister like this. Her bottom lip was trembling and she bit it, swallowing hard.

"I screwed up Edward."

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Serenity Angel:** Hey hope you guys like it! Tell me what you think!

Oh and by the way the **'Top Gun'** line is: Take me to bed or lose me forever. (cute ain't it? ;3)  
and the way to pronounce the **nurses name** is **Goo-ten-brow-ser**.


	3. I Screwed Up

**Serenity Angel:** Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! Thanks to my friend to tell me where to start this one!

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer owns all except Adeline Rebecca Swan and the other characters that me be created. Don't worry you shall be forewarned.

* * *

**Edward's P.O.V.**

"_I screwed up Edward."_

She said to me shaking her head slightly, her voice cracking with every word though she tried to keep it strong.

"I screwed up so bad." She said crying harder after the last word, but still keeping as silent as possible as to not awake the girl next to the bed. I immediately put the stuff I had in my arms down, walk up to the bed, and grabbed her into a hug. She hugged me back tightly, her sobs muffled by my shirt, the tears soaking through it.

"Shh, shh Adeline. It will be alright." I murmur trying to get her to calm down. She pulled away gently, and I let her go to see her shaking her head.

"No. No it's not! I was so stupid. To think I could…" she said not even finishing and putting her face down again. I put one hand on her left shoulder and bent down to look her in the face, putting the other hand under her chin to lift it up so I could see it.

"Look at me. Whatever you've done can't be that bad." I say in a low murmur. She looked at me and swallowed again.

"Oh yeah? You might want to take a seat for this one." She said in a low voice.

The look on her face was dead serious so I complied and walked around to the other side of the bed and took a seat in the chair over there. She took a deep breath to calm herself, looking at the girl before turning to me.

"I am… the most horrible person you will ever meet Edward." She said in a low whisper. I opened my mouth but she put a finger on my lips looking at me.

"Please… Let me finish. And I'll be blunt about this, because I've screwed up so much already that there's no use in beating around the bush." She said before turning to face the wall in front of her and letting her hand fall.

"I was diagnosed around… or I think it's going to be two months correct?" she said still looking at the wall.

"Yes, that's about right." I answer, wondering where this was going to head.

"In most situations like mine, you'd tell your family the moment you found out, or at least some time soon after finding out yourself, right?" she asked in the same way as before.

"Yes, that is most common." I reply. She hesitated for a moment, taking a short breath before looking down into her lap.

"I… I didn't do that." She said quietly. I looked at her confused.

"What do you mean you didn't do that?" I ask.

"Exactly like I said it. I didn't do that. I didn't call up my aunt, my mother, or my sister to tell them that I had been diagnosed with Leukemia when I myself had found out. After Dad had told Billy, I made sure no one else found out… including my own flesh and blood. Especially my own flesh and blood." She said and I stared at her, letting what she just said sink in.

"Adeline…" I start to say but she cut me off.

"I told Dad that I'd tell them, to save him the trouble of emotional women and what not, but I didn't. Since I've been diagnosed, I've been keeping this from them." She said, the last part in a whisper. It had already dawned on me and I didn't know what to say. I didn't know whether to be angry, or hear the rest out and then let emotion take over.

"How." I asked keeping my voice surprisingly calm and she sighed.

"I screened everything. Dad's calls, his e-mails, and of course keeping quiet myself. I told Dad not to talk about it when he would talk to Bella, Aunt Nora, or Mom. I told him that it's difficult for them, being that they weren't here and all. I would hack in to Dad's e-mail account and edit out anything that mentioned my condition. And no one else ever knew." She said.

"You were planning on telling them…Right?" I say working this time on keeping my voice calm. She wouldn't look at me. That's when I let emotion take over.

"So when were they going to find out? When you were lying in a coffin and a preacher reading the sermon?" I say my voice still in a whisper but filled with anger. She winced when I had said the last part and I felt some of my anger slip away and be replaced with guilt.

"Weird to hear you make a comment like that." She said quietly.

"What do you expect Addie? I've kept my silence, but still… This! You and I both know what you chose to do. They don't!" I say. My anger flared again at the thought of her decision. The decision she had made after she found out about her Leukemia.

"They were never supposed to know. And I have my reasons. But it's too late now…" she said looking over to the other side of her bed and that's when I remembered the other girl in the room. She was still sleeping, looking to have not been affected by anything we said at all.

"Before you came in, she did." She said and her hand coming to rest on the right hand of the other girl.

We both looked at her, Addie's eyes filled with pain and I myself didn't know what was in mine. Before I could say anything else, the other girl's eyes started to flutter open. I looked to Adeline to see that she was sitting up a little straighter while letting her eyes soften and mask the true feelings that resided in there. The girl raised the upper half of her body off the hospital bed, rubbing her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt. It was evident she was crying and even though I didn't know her, it hurt just as much as when Addie was crying to see that there were tears on her face, but in a different way. She opened her eyes and I knew I must of have stopped breathing. She was absolutely gorgeous, a complete angel. She did look similar to Addie, but you could see the differences between them. She was just as beautiful and in our group that was saying something. Though Rose was our resident model-like beauty, Adeline had this certain quality in her features that put her in the same league. There was something about this girl though, something I couldn't quite put my finger on, but I wanted to know more about. She looked at Adeline and gave a sheepish grin, Addie returning a small one of her own.

"How long was I asleep?" She asked. Her voice was a little raspy, but I still liked the sound.

"A while. You looked really tired. Don't worry I wasn't too bored." Came Addie's reply. I could immediately hear the way her voice was guarded as it stayed quiet and soft. I looked at her face to see that she was hiding any emotions that would raise alarm as well. I looked back at the girl to see her give another smile, then when she turned to me her face turned blank, eyes widening with each blink as if to make sure she wasn't seeing things when she saw me. Adeline followed her line of sight and looked back at her, waiting for a reaction.

"I can see why." She had said her voice quieter than before. Adeline gave a small chuckle and let a hand move toward one of mine that rested on the hospital bed.

"This is…" she started but paused, suddenly seeming to drain of the slight energy she had when the girl had noticed me. She took a deep breath and gave another small smile.

"This is Edward Cullen. Edward I would love for you to meet the one and only Isabella Marie Swan, my big sister." She said motioning her hand to either one of us when going through the introductions.

That wasn't what she was going to say, I know Addie well enough to know she was holding back her previous joke. It seems she's too tired to make any. Then it dawned on me from what she had said. The girl sitting in front of me was Bella, her older sister. Her name fit her well. I knew Addie said that people told her that they looked alike and she never saw it but I could side with both parties on the issue. They did have similar qualities due to genetics, but she was different… in such away I couldn't even understand yet, but I'd have to make sure I would.

"Pleasure to finally meet you Bella." I say smiling reaching my hand over Addie's bed to shake hers. She looked surprised at the way I said her name. Addie had told me that she hated being called Isabella, and she was 'just Bella'. Believe me she was anything but 'just'.

"Nice to meet you too Edward." She said taking my hand and shaking it, the movement sending an electric current up and down my spine. She gave me a small smile and my heart jumped at the sight. I almost frowned at the lost of contact when she let go.

"Edward is one of my friends from school. He and his family moved here recently, about three or four months ago." She said to Bella, and then turned to me.

"Bella has been my sister since I was born. She is my family and I love her very much." She said, trying to let in a light joke. It looked like she wanted to add something else but stopped before hand.

"Oh, and did I mention he's the doctor's son?" Addie said turning her gaze to Bella whose eyes had widened considerably. I chuckled. Everyone always said there was no way a doctor so young could have a son my age. Wait till she meets Alice and Emmett.

"Hard to believe, isn't it?" I ask and she began to blush. She looked so beautiful.

"W-well… yeah, kinda." She answered back shyly.

"Don't worry, the idea grows on you after a while." Addie answered. Bella let it sink in and then looked at Addie then at me, then Addie again.

"Are you two-" She began but Addie cut her off.

"Please. He wishes." She said making one of those wave it off movements with her hand before giggling softly.

"If there is one thing in common with the occupants of this room, it's that we're all single. Or am I misinformed?" she said suddenly looking at Bella.

"No no, you're correct. I'm still single." She said and I almost breath a sigh of relief.

"Mel and Trish's last attempt didn't end the way the wanted to." She said and we both sported confused looks. I was left to wonder who the aforementioned girls were as well as wondering how it could not end well. Who would not want to date her?

"Well what was wrong with the guy this time?" Addie asked and something right there told me I was out of the conversation.

"Well nothing really… I guess it's just that our likes were a little bit… too similar." She said as if she were trying to search for the right words.

"How..?" Addie started trying to figure out what's wrong with similarity.

"Well you see, I like guys and he likes guys…" she said letting the sentence hang and Adeline let her eyes bug out. No doubt my face held the same look. Adeline shook her head and raised a hand.

"Wait, wait, wait. Mel and Trish set you up with a gay guy?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well more Mel, but no they didn't really because they didn't know and I kinda realized he wasn't interested when he kept asking about Johnny." She said scratching behind her ear and letting her eyes fall opposite of Adeline. I looked to see her jaw dropped and she looked extremely shocked.

"Johnny? Really?" She asked and Bella nodded her head yes while smiling. Addie looked from her to the wall in front of her and let her mouth close.

"Well, love truly is blind." She said and Bella hit her on the head playfully.

"Addie." She said in a playfully scolding manner.

"Well what did Johnny do?" She asked suddenly and Bella smiled taking my breath away yet again.

"Ran outta the coffee shop so fast I doubt an Olympic runner could've done better." She said and Addie laughed.

I looked at Addie. She still looked pale and undoubtedly drained and tired but was hiding it well. It looked like she was beginning to relax and take it easy, almost as if she wasn't sitting in a hospital bed. She was fully engaged in conversation with Bella and it was different then when she would talk with the group. Very different. It was weird to see her so… soft and sweet with someone. She was more that way with me if we were alone but in front of the others she was always sarcastic and blunt with her answers. With Bella, it was a whole different side of her. It was almost as if she were afraid that Bella would break if she did something wrong. No doubt though she was the younger, she tried to protect Bella, hence the situation now. She had said she was close with her but I didn't know by this much. It was a nice thing to be witness to, an Adeline that wasn't completely snarky.

"Edward?" Either I was being allowed into the conversation or they were talking about me. I looked over to them. Adeline and looked back at me and then at Bella.

"He always comes to visit if I have an overnighter at the hospital." She said and almost immediately covered her mouth. Uh oh, this couldn't be good. The look on Bella's face said so.

"So if I can sum it up by that one statement, this hasn't been the first time you were hospitalized and he knew before me." She said. I wonder if that makes her mad at me also.

"Wait now, hold on a minute. It only happened a few times before because Dad would overreact and go Copper on me with the squad car and everything. And Edward knows because he was one of the first to find out. Long story short though he moved here beforehand I didn't exactly really meet him till I met him here after dad's first hospital trip with me. He is my doctor's son after all, so he just kinda found out when I did. Don't be mad at Edward, I mean look at this face." She said before taking my face in her left hand and most likely made me look like a fish. Bella chuckled silently before smiling and letting the color and her cheeks rise.

I tried to smile but even as weak as Addie's grip was right now it was still hard to maneuver my facial expressions. She had let go however when she felt me trying to smile and I manage to give one to Bella, who blushed harder.

"He grows on you believe me. You'll love him in know time. Angela approves. You know she thinks I mind control him?" She said and I watched as Bella's face flitted from bright pink to beet red, to skeptical.

"Does she really?" I ask and Adeline grinned at me.

"She does not!" Bella said and we both turned to look at her.

"How would you know? I can read minds. Watcha!" she said moving her head from side to sight then suddenly snapping her fingers.

"You were watching George Lopez reruns this morning weren't you?" I ask and she laughed.

"It was the only thing on TV and plus I enjoy a little George Lopez every now and then. One of my favorite Comedians." She said matter-of-factly.

"Along with Carlos Mencia and Dane Cook?" Bella asked.

"Don't forget Katt Williams!" She said and Bella shook her head. We all talked for a while after that. And I learned quite a few things by just listening. It was amazing to see them interact with each other and little by little it looked like Adeline was gaining her color back. That was until it took a turn that Adeline didn't expect.

"Hey are you just gonna get out of here now that your awake or are you gonna receive treatment while your still in the hospital?" Bella had asked once there was a lull in the conversation. Adeline went extremely pale again before the smile had left her face.

"W-what did you just say?" she asked her voice almost a whisper. Bella looked confused. She had looked to me and no doubt I had a shocked look similar to Addie's. Surely Adeline had told her…

"Treatment… for your condition. Are you going to receive it while you're still in the hospital?" she asked again and that pretty much answered my previous question. Adeline was quiet and staring hard past Bella's shoulder.

"How much did Dad tell you and Aunt Nora?" she asked quietly not looking at Bella. She blinked a couple of times, confused.

"He said that you were diagnosed with Chronic Lymphocytic Leukemia two months ago." She answered.

"He didn't say anything else?" Adeline asked and Bella shook her head no. Adeline looked drained again and she sighed, running a hand up and down her face a couple of times, stopping at her eyes before speaking again.

"Of course he's gonna leave that part to me. Hell I was supposed to tell it all but this was the specific reason I told him I'd tell them. I went back on my word but of course he's gonna make sure that I didn't go the whole way. He was not gonna go through with that part." She mumbled to herself but Bella and I heard every word.

"Addie, what are you talking about?" Bella asked shaking her head. Adeline had removed her hand. On her face was a lesser image of the pain I had seen when I had walked in. She looked at Bella, removing the pain from her face to show the guilt that was being hidden before. She looked down and took a deep breath before speaking.

"I'm not receiving any treatment for my condition Bella."

To Be Continued

* * *

**Serenity Angel:** Another Cliffhanger. Hope you guys are like the story so far.


	4. I'm Not Receiving Treatment

**Serenity Angel:** Here's chapter 3 Hope you guys like. Will I end this one in a cliffhanger too? Well we'll just have to see…

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer owns all except Adeline Rebecca Swan and the other characters that me be created. Don't worry you shall be forewarned.

Enjoy

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V.**

"_I'm not receiving any treatment for my condition Bella."_

I couldn't help but let my blood run cold for the umpteenth time in about three or four days. She had not just said what I think she did.

"What?" I asked surprised that I could push a word past my lips.

"I'm not receiving any treatment. Actually, I'm refusing it." she said. Apparently she did. And as if the first comment was bad before she had to make it worse. I couldn't speak. What could I say? Shock couldn't even describe what I was feeling at the moment. I stayed silent letting it process. Then I let any emotion available take over.

"Why?" I asked in a quiet whisper. I'm couldn't believe that I'm not crying my eyes out or screaming at the top of my lungs. Adeline was surprised too, she was just better at hiding it. She sighed before looking away from me and at the wall.

"I have my reasons." She stated and I shook my head at her, not taking my eyes off the side of her face.

"That's not good enough Addie. Why the hell would you be refusing treatment?" I ask my voice going harsh. She was not going to weasel out of giving me an answer. She wouldn't answer me at first; her mouth was pressed in a hard line and she kept her line of vision straight ahead. She sighed once before answering.

"It's complicated." She said.

"Must be, but figure out a way to explain. I have all day." I said. I was seriously letting my anger get the best of me but I didn't care. This was literally my little sister's life at stake. She sighed angrily before putting her hand over her eyes.

"You won't understand. I won't let…" She stopped keeping her hand on her eyes. She took another deep breath. She bit her bottom lip and let the hand over eyes run through her hair before she looked at me. She looked at a lost for words, or was trying to reign whatever she was about to say back in.

"I don't know what to say. I know it's not right Bella and the way you found out… It wasn't supposed to be like that. But I honestly don't now what to tell you." She said almost in a whisper.

"The truth Addie! A straightforward answer! Some clue as to why!" I say. I wasn't yelling but I was pretty damn close.

I chose already Bella. Please just leave it be." She said. The room stayed quiet except for the humming of the hospital machinery.

Before anything else could be said, there was a knock on the door and Adeline told whoever it was to come in. I looked back to find that it was Carlisle. He looked worried and slightly uncomfortable. Must have heard the conversation, or at least some of it. He cleared his throat and looked at us.

"Hello Carlisle." A heard a male voice say. I then suddenly remembered Adeline's outrageously gorgeous male visitor. It was hard to keep myself from blushing.

"Hello Edward. Sorry if I'm interrupting something, but it's time for Adeline's second check-up." He said politely.

"Oh, of course Do- Carlisle." I say almost mechanically and move from the spot I was in to the wall that Adeline took to staring at a lot during our conversation. I lean against it looking at her. She had her gaze toward the window before she turned to Carlisle and gave him a tight smile. I don't even think it could even be considered a smile; it looked too pained on her part. I don't know why she couldn't tell me, but it hurt that she wouldn't. She never kept secrets from me. Yes, this may be different but still, why? Why was it so hard?

I let the thoughts take to the back of my head as I watch Carlisle give Addie her examination. He took notes on his clipboard as he worked and I could help but noticed the crease in his eyebrows with the results he was getting, especially during her blood pressure test. He had kept quiet during the process but as he was putting down his final notes he started to speak.

"Did Nurse Gutenbrowser come in?" he asked quietly while Addie looked out the window.

"No…" She answered in a bored and indifferent tone. Then her expression changed.

"No, wait I lied. She came in alright. Bout to yell something awful cuz she saw Bella and thought it was me." She said and I could tell she was pissed for some reason.

"Tell her the next time she wants to open her trap about my family and express her opinion, don't. She may be 300 times my size but I'm not scared of her. I will not hesitate to jump out the bed and kick her sorry-."

"ADELINE." Three voices shouted in a scolding manner. I knew one voice was mine. No doubt the other two were Carlisle and Edward. The look on her face looked like she had no remorse for what she was about to say.

"Adeline, don't say that about your nurse. It's not nice, she was just checking up on you after all, probably worried." I saw and all three occupants of the room looked at my like I was crazy. I was surprised that even the doctor had the same look. Edward's mouth had dropped open slightly like he was about to say something.

"She hasn't met her yet." Adeline said quickly and the two males looked at her.

"She was asleep when he-I mean she came in. She didn't meet that nurse. Hopefully she never will." She said mumbling the last part. The guys went 'Oh' and them Carlisle looked worried.

"About that Adeline. Sarah is on vacation." He said and Adeline turned her head slowly toward him.

"Male model who is actually doctor say what?" She said and I now know that she was watching too much TV.

"She's on vacation and before you ask Annie is covering her shift and I can't place Nurse Gutenbrowser in the disease unit to take Courtney's shift and Laurie is out sick." He said and she looked at him blinking once.

"Great. Well it's not like I'm going to be here long anyway." She said, the first bit sarcastically and the last was mumbled as she went to look out the window.

"I don't know about that Addie." He said and Addie turned her head around so fast I swear she caught whiplash.

"I can already see a dramatic difference between your first check up today and this one. I'm going to check this out more and then I will get back to you on that." He said.

"Lovely." She said trying to hold back any sarcasm but that didn't work to well.

"I'll see you later then." He said and with that he nodded to us and left the room. It was just the three of us again. I looked at Adeline and I knew in an instant that she was going to blow a fuse. She was clenching the hospital sheets in her fists, her knuckles turning white. I lean off the wall and walk over to the bed and take her face in my hands making her look up at me while squishing it to look fish like.

"Hey, look at me. Calm down." I said as she did the first thing I said.

"Take a deep breath. Come on." I said. She wasn't taking the deep breath so I knew I had to result to other methods.

"Ocean." I say and she blinked at me before rolling her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Swedish fish." She answered and I smile.

"Forest."

"Gummy bears."

"Ground."

"Sour gummy worms."

"Playground."

"Sour Patch Kids."

"Fast food joint?" I say smiling.

"Sour gummy fries, gummy burger and hotdogs, and gummy coke." She answered and took another deep breath.

"Feeling better?" I ask.

"Yeah." She said and I let her face go and take a seat back in the chair and she gave me a small smile. She then looked at her Edward and tilted her head. I looked at him too. He looked at Addie like she was crazy or something.

"What? Hey _you_ got that pinching thing. I have stress relief foods I like to think about." She said and he raised an eyebrow.

"Stress relief foods?" he repeated questioningly.

"You should try it sometime. Think of things that make you happy, in this case it's candy for me at the moment." She said.

I already knew she was trying to avoid that subject from being brought up again. Truth was I wasn't about to. From the way Carlisle looked, it was more than likely she was going to have to stay for longer that even he originally thought and something told me part of the reason was my fault. My not so subtle visit would have been a factor no matter what she said. So I was going to let it side for now. But one of these days she would tell me why. I'll make sure of it.

"I really do think spending time with Emmett has been rotting your already fragile mind." I heard Edward say and I looked up at them.

"Emmett? I asked and they looked at me.

"Edward's brother. And he has not been rotting my mind. If anything Alice is making me loose my already slipping sanity." She said turning toward Edward.

"Alice?" I asked again. And they turned to look at me.

"My sister. And you know you like spending time with her as much as you do Emmett. Admit it." He answered smiling and looking at Addie at the last part. She looked at him, blinking twice before answering.

"That never leaves this hospital room. Especially when it comes to her and her shopping. Leave that for Rose to handle." Addie said and I swear I saw her shudder when she said the word 'shopping' which I found weird. Addie loved the jeans and tee look just as much as I do, but she was the more fashionable one out of the two of us, changing it up every now and then and actually knowing the name of at least a dozen designers which topped my four.

"Rose?" I ask again. Cut me into the loop for a little bit please.

"Rosalie Hale. You remember the Hale twins, right?" Addie said as she turned to me. I looked away in thought. Wait, how could I not remember them? Rosalie Hale was absolutely gorgeous and her twin Jasper though quiet was quite handsome as well. They had moved in from Texas when we were younger.

"Yeah I do." I reply and she smiled.

"Rosalie is dating Emmett and Jasper is dating Alice. And that's the group." Addie said moving her index finger in a circular motion. I chuckled lightly until a thought struck me.

"Did they know?" I ask and she tilted her head at me for a second before getting what I was talking about and sighing while running a hand through her hair.

"Yes. But they only found out because when I went out with them for the first time, there was a small occurrence, and instead of leaving it alone, he went full panic mode and took me to the freaking hospital." She said stopping me from saying something and then turning a glare at Edward who returned it with an incredulous stare.

"Small occurrence? Adeline, I turn around for five seconds and when I turn back you almost hit the ground! Not to mention you were almost unconscious!" He said and I was surprised because his voice wasn't angry, it was as incredulous as the look on his face. Then what he had said actually hit.

"Wait, what?" I say leaning forward in my seat. They stopped their staring match and looked at me. She gave me a sheepish smile while he put on a deadly calm face, as if waiting for something.

"It was nothing really." She said doing another wave it off movement with her hand.

"She had to stay overnight." Edward said calmly. She turned on him so fast I swear she caught whiplash again. I faintly heard the words 'shut up' pass through her lips and no doubt she was giving him a look to say no more but the slight smirk mixed with the same calmness from before on his face said otherwise.

"Just protocol. It really was for nothing." She said through gritted teeth not even bothering to turn and give me a smile this time.

"They said it could have been worse. It was some type of stress-induced fainting spell. It wasn't physical stress either." He said staring her in the eye while calmly addressing any question I could have asked.

"Emotional?" I let out in a confused manner.

"She was thoroughly upset with someone and apparently wasn't feeling well that morning to begin with. And even though her outing with us was making her feel better, the same person had to ruin it, in a sense, and make it even worse which led to her being hospitalized." He said in the same manner as before.

It was quiet after that and I could almost feel the anger roll off of her in waves. I wonder what was angering her more: that he wouldn't keep his mouth shut or the fact that she thought I was going to freak with this new piece of information. Why wouldn't I? She always tried to play down any type of bodily harm or illness she had. I hated it really. It makes me worry more when she hides it from me, which in a way has me constantly worrying over her. She steadily tried to keep out of the limelight, so to speak, and push someone in to take her place. She hated unnecessary attention, I knew that but this was different. So much more different.

I looked to see her look of anger had simmered down a little.

"Mel and Trish don't…" She had started but stopped as if remembering something. She turned to look at me, her face blank.

"Hey, don't take this the wrong way, because I love you and that you're here and all even though it's for a bad situation, and I missed you lots, but when do you go back? Don't you have sweeps coming up?" She said and her tone was purely curious.

Sweeps were what we called the pieces dancing and singing students get to perform in front of teachers as a final grade for the marking term. It would also be decided from then which pieces would be in the final show at the end of the year. There'd usually be a competition for the best pieces, which certain teachers held and would give the winner that piece.

Oops… that reminded me that I didn't tell her that… I guess it's better to tell her sooner rather than later… Hopefully…

"Addie… I'm not going back to California." I say and she looked at me that same blank look kept in place.

...

...

...

* * *

A/n: Bet you thought I was gonna leave another cliff hanger huh? :3  
Ok on with the rest of the chapter!!!

* * *

She blinked once, then twice, and then a third time, turning away from me after that and looking at the wall in front of her. She had then lain down, taking the pillow from under her head and promptly putting over her face and pressing down. I panicked immediately and jumped out of my chair instantly, trying to pry her hands away from the pillow. Edward had done the same and was trying to help me, each one of us pulling at the hand closest to us. We then heard a muffled scream from under it, but didn't stop trying to remove the pillow. Suddenly she took it off her face and in one blinding movement sat up looking straight at me.

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew this was going to happen if I told you! Why did you do that? Bella, you have your whole future ahead of you and you're dashing it away by not going back!!!" she said ranting.

I had sat back in my chair with the pillow in my hand looking at her. She was beyond pissed at my decision and I couldn't help but let the word hypocrite flash in my mind. I almost let myself cringe at the thought. But still… she was allowed to let herself die and I wasn't allowed to drop out of high school? Well the thing is I'm not exactly dropping out… I wonder how long I should let her rant before I tell her what I actually did. I looked at her face to see that it was beet red from ranting. Sighing I took her face in my hands and she stopped talking, but she stared back, her eyes filled with anger.

"I'm not dropping out if that's what you're thinking. As long as I complete my last years of high school with average to above average grades I still have the scholarship, it really doesn't matter what school I go to. In order to stay on my toes, no pun intended, I can join a dance studio or something, which I plan to do. I plan on staying right here, enrolling into Forks High, and getting my membership back at the studio. I bet Casey will be thrilled." I said and I watched as her face went from seething anger to another blank stare. She didn't say anything, just blinked at me a couple of times.

"You can do that?" She asked curiosity laced in her voice.

"I wasn't even the one who found out. Mel called up the people who gave me the scholarship and asked." I reply. It was true. I didn't even know she did it until today before I had boarded the plane to come here.

"She even told me to call the office to confirm it. As well as to inform them that I switched schools." I say.

I had every intention to come back home to stay and just going to school here after the reality of what I found out had set in. I figured I'd find some other way to pay for college, even if I had to go to another one. I just had to be close to Addie. I wasn't going to let her get through this alone. I looked at her and her face was still blank. She then blinked once more then her face fell into a frowning pout. She was about to say something when there was a sudden knock at the door and I turned to look back with Addie's face still in my hands. It was Carlisle and he looked at us with raised eyebrow.

"Yes, Doc?" Addie said, addressing him. He looked at her and sighed. This couldn't be good. He walked in and came to stand next to my chair, clipboard tucked under his right arm and hands in his coat pockets.

"I have the results… and I'm just going to be blunt." The doctor said looking at her.

"I appreciate it." She said looking at him with her face still in my hands. He sighed again, keeping his gaze on her.

"It looks like you'll be staying for a little while longer Adeline. There was a dramatic decrease from your tests from this morning and it's a risk to discharge you under those circumstances. Until I see improvement you're staying." He said and she sighed, her face lowering a little.

"Put me in the psyche ward while you're at it." She muttered under her breath as to let no one hear though I did. I squish her cheeks together and she looked at me fish-faced.

"Behave." I said quietly and she sighed.

"I'll visit you again before I take my leave for the night, but you'll probably be sleeping. Get some rest Adeline. It was a pleasure to meet you Bella, though the circumstances we less desirable. Don't stay too late Edward." Carlisle said turning and addressing each of us before walking out the room. Adeline sighed and I let go of her face, putting the pillow back in its place and letting my hands fall into my lap.

"When's Sarah getting back?" she asked, looking at Edward.

"Why?" He asked.

"Cuz that's about the time I'm leaving. You know I can't stand Gutenbrowser and we'll more than often be going head-to-head a lot." She said. Edward had opened his mouth but closed it as his gaze fell on the open doorway. I turned around to see the biggest, in a muscular sense, scariest, hairiest looking man I'd ever seen.

"Speak of the devil." I heard Addie mutter and I looked closer almost gasping when I had looked properly. She was right! It was a woman. A very scary, manly, looking woman. I felt my eyes widen and I blinked a multiple of times.

"Good evening Nurse Gutenbrowser." Adeline and Edward said like disciplined little children that absolutely hated the adult they were addressing. I looked at them and then behind Edward at the window. I hadn't even realized the transition from day to night. Had the time really gone by so fast? I looked back toward the door to find that the nurse was closer than before and I had unintentionally leaned back from her. She glanced my way and I silently gulped.

"You two didn't properly meet, did you? This is my big sister Isabella Swan. Bella, this is Olga Gutenbrowser… my nurse." She said, the last part sounding like a low disgusted growl. I smiled hesitantly at the woman and her lip briefly twitched in acknowledgement. Her blonde hair was in the Star Wars Princess Leia style and it looked like there was no end to her eyebrows, or rather eyebrow. She also had a thin line of hair along her upper lip among other places… They could honestly sit there and say that 1) she's not a he, and 2) she's a nurse?

"What brings you here nurse Gutenbrowser?" Edward asked politely.

"Time for sleep." She said in a harsh voice with an overbearing Swedish accent that had me shrinking back a little more.

"Visiting hours aren't over yet. As you can see I'm with family. And of course Edward _is_ Doctor Cullen's son." Addie said calmly. She raised her had which had a needle that had liquid up to the third line. She then went over Addie's I.V. and prepped the needle for putting it in the I.V.

"Come on, do I even need that? I will go to sleep on my own time, which is not now." Addie said slipping her hand around her I.V. stand and sliding it toward her and away from Nurse Gutenbrowser, who gave her an angry lip curl before taking back the I.V. bag.

"Sleep time for children." She said and it came out like an angry Swedish growl.

"Listen Unibrowser- I mean Gutenbrowser. Doctor Cullen didn't say anything about me having a curfew. And I'm far from a child. So I believe I have the right to stay up a little longer." Addie said still holding onto the stand.

The nurse had put in the medication anyway and Addie gave her a look that would have burned the skin off your face if was directed at you. With that done she walked out the door with a grunt in our direction. I heard mumbled cursing and looked back to see Addie turning a shade of red in anger. She let her eyes fall to the I.V. stand next to her.

"Don't even think about it." Edward said in a calm voice before I could say something.

"The he-she deserves it. And much more." She said her now following the liquid run through the tiny tube that was connected in her arm.

"You won't get very far." He said and she scowled.

"I'm really only connected to the I.V…" she said letting the sentence hang and looking back up at the I.V. stand.

"There's no doubt that it's in your blood stream by now." He said and she looked at him through the corner of her eye.

"What did she give you?" I asked and they looked at me, Addie with a scowl still in place.

"It's like liquefied sleeping pills. It's not exactly a sedative because you fall asleep gradually on your own time and not instantly." She said blinking and then yawning.

"You sure about that?" I ask titling my head. Edward tilted his head toward her too, the look on his face showing a little confusion.

"Crap I think she gave me the fast acting stuff. That damn-" She said but another yawn had cut off whatever else she was going to say. Once this yawn was over she started to blink rapidly and I could clearly see the weariness on her face, not only from the medicine, but the whole day's events. She suddenly shook her head and looked at me, grabbing my shoulders and staring me straight in the eyes.

"Ok, listen carefully, cuz I dunno how long it's gonna be till I conk out." She said and I just nodded.

"The door to your room is locked. Key to your room and the truck is in my room in the second drawer of the bedside table. It's in the Looney Tunes Tin and on the same key ring with the Betty Boop Keychain."

"You still have that?" I ask her and she nodded, only to end in shaking her head a bit and I could tell her eyelids were getting heavy.

"Focus Bella." She said and her words were getting slight slurred.

"Ok, Key to my room is literally under the door, taped to the bottom of it. Make sure that Karen is no where near when you're getting the key to your room and my room. Yes she lives there and she's been dying to get into your room as well as mine when I'm not home. Make sure to lock the door behind you and don't trust her for a second." She said and even squeezed my shoulders a bit for emphasis.

I really didn't know Karen. I wasn't home enough to really get to know her and when I did come back for a visit, she wasn't really around. The times she was around, I got a terribly bad vibe and thinking about it now, something gave me the feeling that she was probably the cause of that emotional stressed-induced fainting spell. I nodded my head, trusting Addie. I looked at her again and it looked like she was fighting to stay awake. I sighed and leaned toward her taking her hands off my shoulders.

"Come on. Lie down." I said and she yawned again shaking her head as I gently pushed her down from her sitting position. I fixed her pillow and made sure her head was lying on it, stroking her hair out of her face and watched as her blinking began to slow and the time between her eyes opening and closing got longer. She looked like she would have fallen asleep right then and there like that, but then she turned to me.

"Hey." She said and I stopped my hand momentarily looking her in the eyes.

"I'm sorry." She said in a whisper and I could see the pain in her eyes, the pain of her causing me pain.

It broke my heart to see her like that. I blinked back the tears that were threatening to shed and continued stroking her hair, whispering that it was okay. She fell asleep not too long after that, probably not fully believing what I had said and too tired from the days' events. Maybe the medicine wasn't exactly fast acting after all. Coupled with whatever emotional states she's been in all day, I'm surprise that they even had to give her the medicine. It stayed quiet in the room after that, the hum of the machinery and the faint beeping of heart monitors in other rooms the only source of noise. I stopped stroking her hair after awhile, pulling up the covers to her chest, the arm with the I.V. on top of the bed sheets and I sank a little lower in the chair. I sighed running a hand through my hair and watched as my little sister slept, remembering countless other times I used to do this. If you took away any and everything that gave way to the fact that we were in a hospital, she'd look as if nothing was wrong with her. She'd look just as she'd always been… but that was far from the truth now, wasn't it? I sighed again, letting my head fall lightly onto the palm of my right hand. Thinking of the past to now, how did it come to this?

Before anyone or anything could answer my question, there was a clearing of a throat and a soft knock at the door. I looked back to see that it was Charlie. He was still in full uniform, looking a little tired and wary, shifting a little uncomfortably at the door. I give him a small nod to come in.

"She's fell asleep not too long ago." I said once he was closer to me. He kissed me on top of the forehead and looked up across from me.

"Edward." He said nodding at him.

"Good evening Chief Swan." Edward said politely.

"How's school?" He asked which I found a little odd.

"Uninteresting without Adeline there… The school's still buzzing about the incident." He said, pausing after a while and Charlie sighed and nodded as if he knew that was bound to be happening. Charlie looked down at Addie and put and hand on my shoulder squeezing it gently.

"I was hoping to get here before she went to sleep." He said quietly and I let myself frown.

"Dad, whatever you do, don't punish her or anything. She doesn't need it." I say softly looking at him. He looked at me and I could see he wasn't even thinking about it, but relenting before giving it a true thought.

"So what's the verdict?" He asked.

"She has to stay a little longer. My father still considers her temperature in a place still too risky for her to be discharged as of yet. As soon as he sees improvement, she's allowed to go home." Edward told my father. We both knew that it had nothing to do with temperature. She didn't feel that warm when I was stroking her hair. I swallowed, thinking of the reason a little more closer to the truth.

"Well I guess I'll go talk to the Doctor to get an estimate of how long." He said running a hand through his hair.

"I would hurry. She has Nurse Gutenbrowser as her attending nurse and she's currently on the floor." Edward said and I watched as Charlie visibly paled.

"Get ready to go sweetie, after I talk to the Doctor, we're gone." He said squeezing my shoulder once more. He walked over to Addie and kissed her on the cheek before walking hurriedly out the door. I blinked before looking at Edward.

"Nurse Gutenbrowser has a… crush of sorts on your father." He answered and all I said was 'Oh' in understanding. I kind of realized after that it was just me and him in the room, save Addie of course. After a moment of silence I stood up grabbing my jacket that I discarded earlier.

"I guess I should wait outside for him. He'll probably want to make a mad dash to the car." I say quietly.

I really didn't want to go and leave Addie here alone, but it didn't look like Nurse _Uni_browser would let me stay. I bent down and kissed her on the cheek, pushing her hair out her face one more time. She didn't stir, just kept breathing softly. Edward had stood up too, walking around to the side of the bed I was on. I had moved away a little and he had bent down and kissed her on the forehead murmuring something that sounded like 'good night Addie' and a promise to visit tomorrow. I smiled at the exchange. I couldn't help but think that he was so much like a big brother to her. He stood straight again and looked at me and gave me a small smile of his own at the sight of mine. It caused my heart to beat erratically in my chest. Where did that reaction come from?

Before I could dwell on it further he held his hand out before him as an invitation to head out first. Addie picked up a great gentleman for a friend. I moved pass his hand and into the hallway, Edward not far behind. He took off the light to the room and closed the door behind him. I sighed staring out ahead of me but not really seeing. So many things running around in my head now and in one way or another they all revolved around Addie.

"She'll be fine. She's more than likely to sleep through the night and my father will check on her before he leaves for the day. She's in good hands."

I looked at Edward who had said this and the look on his face was so sincere I couldn't help but believe him. I nodded, not trusting my voice at the moment.

"Are you visiting tomorrow?" I asked after a while.

"Yes, in the afternoon after school, but I may not be the only one." He said with slight amusement in his voice. I was slightly confused but I wouldn't question it.

"At least she'll have some company tomorrow, during the day. With the nurses she usually talks to during the day out and Gutenbrowser as her nurse it will be good that she has someone to spend time with." He said and I looked at him to find him looking at me.

I have a million and one things to do tomorrow morning, but I'll definitely be there early afternoon." I admitted. He nodded in understanding and before I could say anything else his gaze fell on someone behind me just as a hand fell on my shoulder.

"Time to go sweetie." Dad said quickly and I turned looking at him and seeing a look resembling fear set on his face. I had opened my mouth to ask why he had that look on his face, but it was answered in a heartbeat.

"Oh hello, Mr. Swan." A voice with a harsh Swedish accent suddenly said. Dad turned around with his hand still on my shoulder.

"H-hello, Ms. Gutenbrowser." He said giving her something that resembled a smile. I looked at her to see that she had put on some make up and it didn't help one bit. She was even smiling and you could see the lipstick smeared on her two top teeth.

"It is absolutely wonderful to see you again." She said, batting her eyes at Dad in something that looked like a flirtatious matter. I felt my Dad shudder and I think I did the same thing.

"Ms. Gutenbrowser, It's been a long day and I'm sure Chief Swan and his eldest daughter are both very equally tired." Edward said coming to stand next to me and we both nodded in agreement to his statement. She looked at Edward with her eye twitching and was about to say something until another nurse came in calling for Nurse Gutenbrowser.

"Duty calls Ms. Gutenbrowser." Edward said smiling politely and with a grunt she turned on her heel and stalked out the room.

Dad sighed beside me and then turned and thanked Edward. He then said he wanted to check on Addie once more before leaving and then walked over to her room and opening it a bit.

"Thank you." I said turning to Edward and smiling.

"It's no problem really." Edward said.

"Bella, let's go." Dad said, closing the door to Adeline's hospital room. I turned back to Edward, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"It was nice meeting you." I say and he nodded in agreement.

"I look forward to seeing you tomorrow." He said holding out his hand. I took it and another electric shock like before went through me the moment our hands touched.

"Me too." I said a little breathlessly as I shook his hand.

"Good night Bella." He said smiling at me.

"Good night Edward." I say, letting go of his hand. I walked away and to the elevator with Charlie, Edward Cullen's touch still on my hand and his smile still in my mind.

To Be Continued

* * *

**Serenity Angel:** Sorry it took so long. School is extremely evil. As well as writing blocks. Tell me what you think or if you have any questions. See ya next chapter.


	5. When She Found Out

**Serenity's Angel:** I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long. It's just been hectic and crazy. Well summer's coming now and hopefully that means much more updates coming your way! So without further adieu...

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer owns all except Adeline Rebecca Swan and the other characters that may be added. Don't worry you shall be forewarned.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V**

The beginning of the ride home in the cruiser was quiet, to say the least. Charlie left the radio off and it was comfortable in a way, both of us lost in our own thoughts. It was like that mostly on my part, letting the days events run through my mind over and over. I could only guess that Charlie was more than happy to let the silence stretch for as long as it could. Granted the last time I talked to him, Aunt Nora and I were yelling at him something awful, but it has been a while since we last really spoke to each other. Then of course, the reason he would let it stretch was the fact that was running through my mind right now. The one statement that was truly becoming louder and louder in my head now that I was getting farther and farther from Adeline, and right now, I really didn't see a reason to bypass it any further.

"No treatment Dad?" I asked quietly after a while. I saw him jump out of the corner of my eye at the sudden noise, almost as if I had shouted the statement. He glanced at me before sighing and turning his gaze back to the dark road ahead of him.

"So she told you?" he said but it turned into a question in the end. I nodded my answer.

"Why Dad?" I asked my voice breaking. I blinked to prevent tears from shedding but he could hear the pain in my voice. He sighed again.

"I was hoping you could tell me." He said and I looked at him.

"She hasn't told you either?" I ask. He shook his head no, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Can't you do something about her decision? Override it somehow? She's not over eighteen!" I ask and I sounded like I was almost pleading.

"Even though she's not the legal age, she is considered old enough to make her own choices and as her parent I'm unfortunately obligated to respect it. She's the patient and it's her choice. You don't know how much I wish that I wasn't obligated Bells, but I can't do anything." He said. As I looked at him I could see the weariness like it was written on his face.

"I can't shake her Bells. No matter how hard I try, she won't give in. She's adamant on this and I can't convince her otherwise. Even the Doctor wishes he could force the treatment on her but knows he can't. Hell, I would let him too." He said.

"There's gotta be something. Anything." I say, even though it sounded more like it was to myself.

"Well if you find out let me know, because I want to be in on it." Charlie said, although for some reason I didn't really think I was meant to hear it.

I hadn't even realized when we had turned on the block or was even in the driveway until he turned the engine of the cruiser off. I looked around outside seeing houses and the yellow glow of a couple of streetlights. I could faintly see the outline of my truck parked next to us.

"Welcome home Bells." Dad said giving me a half-a-smile before getting out the car.

I followed the suit and went to the back were my bags where. He had picked me up earlier that day but I had asked him to immediately drop me off at the Hospital, not even bothering to waste time at the house.

I didn't have much on me. Just enough to get me through at least a two or three week maximum. Mel and Trish said they'd package the rest of my stuff to me or Aunt Nora would take the drive up to drop off the rest. I shouldered my pack and Dad took one of my bags while I took the other and closed the trunk afterwards. We made our way to the front door, and I managed not to trip once in the dark. He opened it, letting me go in first, flipping on the hall light. At one glance it looked almost the same from the last time I was here. There were the things that never changed: Pictures from my and Addie's childhood that still hung on the walls, the same old furniture and TV, random magazines on the coffee table. Then there were some of the things that I'm sure weren't there before: Addie's favorite blue fleece blanket draped one arm of the couch, and I knew she always kept that in her room when she wasn't home. 'Girly magazines' to put it in Addie's terms were on the table and I know they didn't belong to the aforementioned. There were a few other things I know that didn't belong to Charlie or Addie. Must have been Karen's.

"Are you hungry?" I suddenly heard Charlie ask, breaking me from my observance of my childhood home. I looked back at him confused.

"Did you cook Dad?" I asked a little apprehensive. Dad plus cooking equals chaos. The only thing he can scrape up is eggs and bacon. The rest is just a fire hazard waiting to happen.

"No… Addie does it." He answered, pausing a little. I turned fully to him and gave him a raised eyebrow.

"And why is that?" I asked and I was surprised my voice was calm.

"Well she says if she has to go to the hospital, she'd rather it not be for food poisoning. It's not really a secret that I'm not the best cook, and she won't let Karen anywhere near any type of food in the kitchen, although between you and me, she's not so good at it either, even though her cooking is edible, but I guess I'm just used to Addie's cooking. Addie only lets me enter the kitchen for food when it's ready, or when I want leftovers." He said moving away from the door and closing it. Yup, that sounded like Addie.

"No thanks Dad." I say after considering it. I really didn't have much of an appetite as it was anyway.

"I'm just going to go to bed. Good night." I say making my way toward the stairs. He gave me a good night before heading toward the kitchen, where I heard the fridge door opening.

He had left my other suitcase by the stairs and by some miracle I made it up the steps without falling over once. I deposited my bags in front of my bedroom door and sighed remembering what Addie told me. I quickly jiggle my doorknob and see that Addie was right about the door. I looked across to her bed room door, which still had its random stickers and two signs: one that had her name in Old English Text and the other that said 'Stupidity can cost you your life. Knock First.' I sighed remembering how she had tricked Charlie in to keeping that one up and walked over to her door only to get on my hands and knees and scrape my fingers along the bottom edge of the door. I found the key almost immediately, she having taped it directly in the middle of the bottom doorframe. Getting up from kneeling, I push the key into the door turning it once, and opening the door.

I was a little shocked to say the least when I opened it up and flipped on the light. It had changed a lot from the last time I came in. For one, the room was actually cleaner than usual. I never thought I'd see it this way. The furniture had been changed around from their former places as well. Her bed, which was now near the wall with the window towards the front of the house, had her favorite purple bedspread with an abstract flower design on it. The walls were still the same light purple with its black border. Along with her posters and pictures that were still littered around were quotes in an elegant scrawl in either shimmering silver or gold paint. Her beanbag chair was on the opposite side near the other window in her room and standing next to … a guitar? Where did that come from?

I shook my head a little, looking around the room more. Her desk, which was opposite the side it was before, was a little more crowded than last time, random papers neatly stacked. Her laptop was left open and on it's sleepmode. Her dresser was now opposite the desk and had more pictures in the mirror frame. Her bookshelf was even more crowded with books, some pictures, certificates, stuff from the studio and random do-dads she liked to collect.

Stepping in further I closed the door behind me before walking over to her bedside table which was actually the only thing messy and cluttered with random pamphlets, papers, and a few books, one being a notebook and others being random reading books. I opened the second drawer and smiled. The Looney Tunes Tin was in the spot she it would be, with a good chunk of her CD collection surrounding it. I picked the tin carefully out of its place in the drawer and opened it quietly.

Inside were the random things that she oddly enough treasured and had saved over the years. I could remember where she had come across half of this stuff, more than likely being apart of the story myself. I also saw an old picture of her, Charlie, Renée, and me tucked into a corner of the box. We were really young by the looks of the picture. I must have been around five or six while she was somewhere between being three, four, or five. It was picture of when they were still together and happy. By the looks of it we had been vacationing somewhere near a lake. I think I remembered this one… I think this was the vacation she almost gave Charlie a heart attack by diving in to the lake from this hill like the rest of the 'big kids'… I smiled at the picture and the nearly forgotten memory before looking back into the tin.

Right on top of the pile was my keys attached to the Betty Boop keychain. I took it, looked at the picture for a moment longer, and then put the cover back on the tin, putting it back in its place, closed the drawer and walked out of the room as quietly as possible, turning off the light in the process.

I remembered to lock the door at Addie's request and then I went over to my own and unlocked it, flipping on the light. My room hadn't changed a bit obviously, only really looking like it had been cleaned recently. I pulled in my bags setting them near the door and closed it, locking it behind me. I took off my shoes and my jacket and went to lie on my bed, my head resting on the pillows. I sighed rubbing my eyes before looking at my ceiling. This is turning out to be quite the week. If someone ever told me that my sister would keep the fact that she had cancer and was refusing treatment from me and that I was going to move back to Forks to finish high school, I would have committed them to a mental asylum that was farthest away from me. I still can't believe all that's happened so far in the past three days.

Especially when I had first found out…

**Flashback**

I screamed when I read the last IM Angela sent me. Mel and Trish came running into my room to see what had happened but I couldn't answer them. I stared at the screen of my computer stupidly. When they could see that all my attention was poured onto the screen they looked at it and when they read what I did they looked at each other before looking at me. They had to shake me to get me back to the present. When I did I had to get out and go see Aunt Nora right that instant. It couldn't have been true, but then again look who was telling me! Angela always told me the truth.

I answered Angela one last time before printing out the conversation and running out the room. Mel and Trish insisted on coming and Mel had to be the one to drive; I was shaking too hard they told me. As soon as we had stopped in front of the house I had ran out the car and was banging on the door of my aunt's house within seconds. I didn't care how late at night it was. I didn't care that I was waking up the neighbors, or the whole damn state for that matter. She had to tell me that this wasn't true. That Angela had gotten the wrong information.

Some of the lights had already been turned off in the front house, but had been turned on again almost immediately after I had started making a ruckus. I didn't stop banging on that door until Aunt Nora had opened it, looking like she was ready to curse out and threaten the person on her doorstep. She had quickly bit back whatever she was going to say to me, and a disappointed as well as confused look began to spread across her face.

"Bella? Why are you-" She had begun but I cut her off.

"Is this true?" I say showing her the paper, my index finger pointing to the one line that I hoped she fully intended on denying credibility.

She took the paper from my hands and I stood there tapping my foot impatiently as she read through the conversation. I could care less about some of the things on that paper I just really needed to know. My uncle-in-law and my cousins had come by the door to investigate and I couldn't tell what look I had on my face, but I could tell that it had them worried. Trish and Mel had come up from parking the car as well and I knew they were just as worried as I was: Addie had managed to worm her way in to their hearts sometime before when she had first visited. We all waited impatiently watching as her eyes grew wide at _that_ part of the conversation. I noticed that her hands were shaking as she re-read that one particular part again and again. She then looked up at me shaking her head in disbelief.

"I-I-it can't be…" She said but couldn't finish the sentence. I wanted to believe her, but she looked as loss as I was feeling with this new information. Then I thought of the one person that could clear this up for us.

"Dad." I said, surprised that my voice was strong and audible.

She nodded after a moment, letting Trish, Mel and myself in the house. I tried to give my cousins some sort of a brief smile, but Aunt Nora had passed off the paper to Uncle John and was ushering the kids up to bed saying something about school in morning and kids needing their rest. She told the rest of us to go into the kitchen and wait for her which we did without any complaint. As soon as we entered the room I took a seat around the little breakfast nook they had in there, Trish and Mel taking the other side. Uncle John had taken to leaning against the kitchen island reading the conversation himself, his eyes growing wide at the exact spot where Aunt Nora's did. I ran a hand through my hair and bit my lip as I watched my uncle. I seriously did not like the reactions I was getting here. He brought his head up, the hand that held the paper started to fall slowly to his side. He turned to look at me, opening and closing his mouth multiple times, no audible sounds passing out, letting a silence pass out between us all. It was soon broken a few minutes later by the sound of Aunt Nora's footsteps. She ran a hand through her dark brown hair and sighed before looking at me.

"Ok. Tell me what you know from the beginning." She said, and I did although it wasn't much.

I also went to point out that Angela would never lie, and if she was trying to pull a joke on me by Addie's bidding she would never do one that is as serious as this. She ended up believing me, for she knew the Weber's and their children too, seeing as how she was Charlie's sister and went to visit every now and then. She sighed again, Uncle John rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"If it's true… they must have just found out… but for Charlie to tell the school before he told family?" She said, confused at the end. She was right though, it didn't make sense. Charlie would have definitely told us before telling the school if this was really true.

"Well there's one way to find out." I say quietly though my voice was strong.

I looked up at her and she nodded, moving to the cordless phone she had in the kitchen and then walking over to me when she had it. She stared at the phone in her hands before looking at me. I took a deep breath and held my hand out for the phone, knowing both of us didn't want to do this, but someone had to. I took the phone from her hands, my own trembling, and dialed the number I knew by heart, hoping that the shaking wouldn't make me press the wrong button by accident.

I press the talk button afterwards and instead of talking to Charlie alone I put the phone on speaker and then set it right side up on the table. I knew it was late and Charlie worked weird hours but, this couldn't wait at all until the morning. We all waited as the dial tone sounded, echoing off and making the kitchen sound bigger than it already was, each ring sounding like it took years to finish. Finally after the fifth ring, we heard the phone being picked up and someone clear their voice before answering the phone.

"Hello?" Charlie said making it sound like a question. He sounded a little tired and aggravated.

"Dad?" I say before I could hide the emotion in my voice from him.

"Bells? Is everything ok? Is something wrong over there?" He asked with a bunch of other questions, the aggravation and tiredness completely replaced with worry. I took a deep breath, gulping down the lump in my throat before answering him again.

"Yeah, umm, me and the girls are at Aunt Nora's and Uncle John's…" I say turning my gaze to Mel and Trish, then to Aunt Nora.

"Hey big brother." She said giving a soft smile we all know he couldn't see before looking back at me.

"Evening Charlie." Uncle John said in the background.

"Good evening Mr. Swan." Mel and Trish said at the same time.

"Hey Nora, John. Good evening girls." He said sounding surprised.

"Yeah Dad, everything's fine _here_." I said and I could even hear the emphasis I had put on the word 'here' without even intending to. I sigh and run a hand through my hair.

"Dad… we need to talk." I say, and ultimately decide not to beat around the bush…much. But first I really needed to know…

"Dad, how's Addie?" I ask and I swear I heard him hold his breath for a second before sighing.

"Out cold with a high fever… She was in and out of consciousness before she just went to sleep completely." He answered and I swallowed hard.

"When did you find out?" Aunt Nora asked and I just put my head in my hands closing my eyes.

"Round the time it happened I think. When they called for the ambulance they also called me so-" He started but I cut him off.

"Not that Dad. When did you find out about...?" I say, but don't finish the sentence. I was still waiting for him to say it was just a freak accident. Just Addie being Addie, and not telling him that she was feeling ill.

"What are you talking about?" he asked after a beat of silence. He sounded really confused for some reason. It was then I just decided ask him full out.

"Dad does… Does Addie have… Does she have Leukemia?" I ask finding it extremely hard to get the words out. He didn't answer at first and we all waited with baited breath on what he would say next.

"Yes… But you know this." He said. I picked my head up so fast I swear I would've broken my neck.

"We know this?!?!?" I say bewildered, my voice rising.

"Yeah, Bells… It's almost going to be two months since-" He said and he didn't even get the chance to finish that statement.

"Two months?" Aunt Nora asked just as confused as I was, with an edge of anger climbing it.

"Yeah Nora, two months…" He said, and I could almost hear him run his had through his hair. I looked at Aunt Nora and I know my face was hot with anger, hers just as mine.

"And why the hell are we just finding out about this?" She said her voice rising. I briefly thought of my cousins being awoken by this but I couldn't tell her to keep it down. I wanted her to yell at him.

"What do you mean just finding out about this?" He said shocked and angered at the same time.

"Dad, I found out from Angela Weber, online today, along with the fact that Addie was hospitalized. She said she had found out because she overheard the teachers in school talking about it. How do the teachers know and not us?" I say my own voice high in volume.

"What? Angela Weber? Addie-" He said but stopped. Unfortunate for him Aunt Nora and I took that as the opportunity to chew him out.

"You couldn't pick up a phone and call to tell me one of my nieces, your youngest daughter has cancer?" She yelled.

"E-mailing and lettering work just the same Dad." I yell, adding my own two cents in. We went on for a few minutes like that, berating him for not telling us before he finally snapped at us to stop. We did, just to see what he had to say.

"Addie told me that she told you two and Renée that she was diagnosed with cancer, not two or three days after we ourselves had found out. She asked me, no demanded from me that she told you everything herself and that she had did it afterwards." He said, almost like he was trying to assure himself as well that Adeline had done what she told him she would.

"Well, I know for a fact that hasn't been in any of our conversations for the last two months she acted perfectly-" I say stopping at my own words. She had acted normal and healthy for the past few months. Never hinted once that anything was wrong…

"She didn't say anything on purpose. To any of us." I say looking up at Aunt Nora and she could tell I also added Renée into that equation.

"But you could have mentioned something yourself!" Aunt Nora said, not letting him off the hook as easy as I was.

"She said not to mention anything on the phone! That you guys didn't take the news too well and when you didn't bring it up I didn't say anything. And I sent updates in e-mails!" He said defending himself. We stayed silent for a moment before I thought of something. I sighed at the thought and put a hand over my eyes as if not wanting to even see the results of this next question.

"Do you still draft your letters before sending them Dad?" I ask with my hand still over my eyes.

He had a habit of typing out his emails in Microsoft Word to make sure all spelling was correct and then just copying and pasting it into the e-mail composition. That would have made it all too easy for Addie, especially since she also knew his e-mail password because he would forget it sometimes. He hadn't said anything and I sighed again, getting my answer with that little moment of silence. We let the silence stretch on for a bit longer, not really knowing what to say.

"What does she have?" I asked breaking the silence.

He then proceeded to tell us about what he knew so far, telling us that some of the details we'd have to get from Addie herself. She wasn't getting out of this that easy, he had said. I wondered what he meant, but just put in the back of my mind for later thought. After talking a little bit more, we let him go, knowing him, my aunt, and my uncle had work in the morning, and me and my friends had school, thought I highly doubted that I would go. When he hung up we all sat there with nothing to say, letting what we just found out sink in completely. Aunt Nora was trying really hard to hold in her tears and I honestly felt so numb, I bet I would have welcomed the tears with open arms, because only one thing was running through my mind at that moment:

My baby sister has cancer and I didn't find out until two months after…

**End of Flashback**

I blinked a couple of times, like it was going help to get the previous days permanently out of my head. It had been all too easy to make the decision to come back to Forks after that. They were shocked and thought I was just thinking rashly, but I was sure of it, even when they had told me to sleep on it. Now here I was back home lying on my bed, with so much more added on to the proverbial plate than the day before… And, as I just now let the thought through my head, I wasn't the only one. I remembered my ride home with Charlie this evening and thinking about it I could now see the whole struggle of two months worth of this on him. It was as plain as day. Did she didn't even realize what she was putting him through? And the people and friends around her… Like her friend Edward Cullen…

My mind had suddenly blanked on all other thoughts besides that one boy who just appeared outta know where in Addie's hospital room. He was singly the most beautiful boy I've ever seen in my seventeen years of life. His gorgeous bronze hair, vibrant, odd color green eyes, and breathtaking smile were still etched carefully in my mind. So were the effects of his touch... I thought I was still sleeping when I first saw him. How was he still single? How was Addie only friends with him? I may not know him all that much yet but he seems like a really good guy. I think it may have been a good thing that he knew all this time and that she had someone to look out for her in school…

Oh, but he wasn't the only one wasn't he? He had mentioned a few other people who knew too…

She had people who cared about her and her decision didn't only affect her; it affected us as well. Why did she choose not to get any treatment? It really didn't make any sense, but as I laid on my bed looking out my window and my eyelids began to grow heavy, I promised myself two things: I'd find out why she chose not to do treatment and come hell or high water, I was going to help her change her mind no matter what that reason was.

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

**Serenity's Angel:** Like I said before I'm really sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I really hope you guys like it and hopefully the next one will be out sooner. Reviews would be awesome! See ya next chapter!


	6. Bella's Morning Errands

**Serenity Angel:** Hey guys! I honestly really can't make up any excuse that would, well excuse me. It was the usual, writers block, and a hectic daily life. We anyways I'm not gonna babble, so…

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer owns all except Adeline Rebecca Swan and the other characters that may be added. Don't worry you shall be forewarned.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V.**

A groan escaped me as I stretched, still trying to hold on to the remnants of a dream I knew I'd forget later on in the day. I blinked slowly, taking in the dismally cloudy sight behind light blue curtains instead of blaring sunlight behind white, flower embroidered ones. When the sight didn't change, I sat up quickly looking around and wondering what the hell I was doing in my old bedroom in Forks. Everything from yesterday came flooding back however and I sighed, letting my head fall back onto the pillows. I put my left arm over my eyes taking a deep breath before letting it out slowly.

After a while I lifted my arm off my eyes and looked at the alarm clock on my bedside table, which read 11:53 a.m. Jeez, I must have been tired to have slept that long even though I had a nap at the hospital. Well, nothing will get done if I stay in bed all day. I got up and dragged my suitcases over to the bed, pulling one of them to the top. I decided to take a quick shower as I pulled out dark wash jeans, a beige v-neck t-shirt with a graphic design on it, a longer white tank to put on underneath, a dark gray hoodie, a change of under garments and my toiletries and made my way to the bathroom. I relished in how good the water felt, like I hadn't taken a shower in years. After scrubbing my teeth and making sure I was presentable, I went downstairs to find the living room empty. I went into the kitchen and found a note on the table from Charlie, who said he and Karen had left early for work and that they'd see me later. I threw the note on the garbage after reading it and then grabbed a bowl, the box of Coco Puffs from the cabinet, and milk from the fridge, deciding to have a quick breakfast.

When I was putting the milk away and grabbing a spoon, I grabbed the pad and pencil Charlie kept near the phone in the kitchen and brought it to the table with me, deciding to make a list of what I needed to do over the course of Addie's hospital stay, starting with the tasks that needed to get done today. I also made a little note of stocking up on groceries since the fridge was looking a little low. What was Karen doing while Addie was in the hospital?

I pushed the thought aside finishing my breakfast and the list, standing up and slipping the piece of paper in my back pocket as I went over to the sink to wash my used dishes and put them away. I made one more trip back upstairs to brush my teeth again and grab a small messenger bag, stuffing a few essentials in there. I headed back downstairs grabbing my jacket and heading out the door, locking up the house behind me before walking to my truck. I stood a few feet away from it for a moment, marveling in the fact that it was still here. Sure it wasn't exactly the Mock Five or a Ferrari, but it had personality and it was mine.

I got in and brought the engine life, more than likely waking up the rest of my neighbors who were having a late start to their day. When I was sure my truck was okay to run I pulled out of the driveway and onto the road going in the general direction of town. It was a slow process of course, even though it felt like I had never parted with the truck. I was sure I would've gotten used to Trish's and Uncle John's 'can go over fifty without breaking down' cars, but it still felt like I had been driving it every single day since I had gotten my license. I sighed at the thought of everyone back in California, knowing I'd have to call them later on today. I'd probably call them before I went to the hospital.

I focused more on my surroundings after that thought and I had realized, in the nick of time too, that I was near town limits and had almost missed my turn for my first stop of the day. I sighed as I pulled the car into park near my designated building, the only dance studio in town, even though it was a little ways away from it, smirking as all the memories came flooding back, mixing with the excitement of actually doing what I was about to do.

I got out of the car, leaving my bag and my jacket and made my way onto the sidewalk, pulling my hood down low on my face. I walked up the steps and entered the building, actually managing to get inside without alerting anyone to my arrival. As soon as I had opened the door I heard music blasting, and smiled as I let the door close behind me quietly, though I doubt anyone would have heard. My smile only widened when I found two people, a boy and a girl looking like they were in their late teens or very early twenties, dancing to Kardinal Offishall's 'Tide is High'.

You see, being a dancer, I try not to limit myself, and learn as many new forms of dancing as I possibly can, as well listen to everything on the blue sky. Well grey in this instance. I hated when someone would restrict themselves to one spot of a subject that's so vast and wide and only getting bigger thanks to inspiring performers who put a little piece of themselves out there for others to take and make their own only to put it back out again for the rest of the masses.

The pair, whom still hadn't noticed me yet, were really good hip-hop dancers, moving in sync with each other and telling the song's story through their moves, though from where I stood and what I had walked in on, they seemed to be a little off on a particular move. I could tell because it didn't flow right with the rest of the routine. They were dancing with the beat so they would stop, wait for where the move was supposed to go in and try again, though it didn't look like they were getting any success. Looking like they were fed up they stopped, the girl putting her hands on her hips and the boy stretching his arms as they talked with each other.

"You two better hurry up, the kids' class is coming in soon and we're teaching them how some of the 50's dances today." A voice suddenly said.

I looked to my left and let my smile widen even more if it was even possible. Walking out from one of the back offices of the studio came the person I was looking for today: Cassandra Whitmore a.k.a Casey. Now she was the first change I've seen since I've came and boy did she change. Her once honey blonde hair that had reached mid-back was now incredibly short with strands at least tickling the back of her neck in a razor cut style and dyed ink black with bright and vibrant blue and red streaks being the longer or shorter strands that were dyed haphazardly to make the style work, which it really did. It even made her grey eyes brighter. I guess she won that college bet she had made with her mom. She probably would have changed no matter what outcome. She was in her usual dancing outfit: tank top, wristband pulled up to the spot before the bend in her elbow on her right arm, baggy sweats, and her old black and white vans. I'm surprised she isn't in just her socks yet.

Casey was at least a couple years older than me. She has been dancing since she was able to walk and has always been pretty damn good at it. She had been a member of the studio ever since her mom found that she had the talent and drive to stick to it. It didn't matter which type of music: if it had a beat, she danced to it and she, like myself doesn't stick to one type of dance either. She has always been passionate with dancing; a passion that rivaled my own and she loved this studio so much that she planned to take it over someday. She practically did now, the way she had been handling the business and events that went through here ever since she was fifteen (it was really thirteen, but we say fifteen for the owner's expense). We had always been friends despite the age difference. When I was first going to leave she told me how she was actually torn between letting me go to California and chaining me to one of the pillars in the dance studio. It's obvious which option she went with, but now I wonder how she'll take my being back...

She walked into the room and leaned against the doorframe of the office without looking at the two, but at a pack of papers in her hands. The two dancers rolled their eyes and looked at Casey.

"Well for your information Casey, we're almost done with the practice, but we just can't seem to stick that one move." The guy, whose voice seemed really familiar, said. She looked up from the papers she was looking at and at the dancers.

"Which move?" She asked.

They had the song on a continuous loop so they waited till the song got to the correct beat and tried doing the move again with little success. Casey had watched carefully and rolled her eyes, which only meant that she knew what the problem was.

"You gotta lift your feet then slide back when you touch back on the ground, and you're not doing it with enough force." She said. She walked pass both of them towards a desk set up near the mirrors with a boom box that currently playing the song. She put the papers down on the desk and moved back a little facing the mirror, watching her own reflection and waiting for the beat. Once it got to the place she wanted she pulled off the move perfectly.

"Got it?" she asked them. They had been watching intently and were nodding their heads when they saw their mistake.

"Come on." She said motioning for them to stand on either side of her. They complied facing the mirror.

"On the count of three." She said and counted it out with the beat. They each moved in time with each other, Casey even pulling off a little spin in the end, which in turn madder her spot someone she hadn't noticed before and that someone happened to be me. She turned fully back toward the mirror and looked at my reflection, breathing in and out evenly. I folded my arms over my chest.

"Howdy stranger." She called out before turning to look at me.

"Hi." I said, bending my head and deepening my voice a little. I didn't want to her to catch on so soon about who I was.

"How long you been standing there?" She asked with a tilt of her head.

"Long enough." I answered with a smirk.

I was feeling bold right now and I knew she got annoyed easily by answers like that. She had raised her eyebrow at my reply but chose to stay quiet.

"Well what brings you here to our lovely little studio?" She asked putting a hand on her hip. The other two dancers just went on their way to the back room, probably going to get a drink of water.

"Just admiring… you know maybe thinking about coming here a little more often…" I say with a shrug of my shoulders. She chuckled and turned back to grab the papers on the desk.

"You're welcome to come and take a class, but if your looking to join the crew that dances here, its not gonna be as easy as walking through that door." She said as she turned off the boom box and gathered the papers together and made them into a neat pile.

"Actually, now that you mention it, I'm here… to re-establish my membership." I say with a smirk on my lips.

I had pulled down my hood then and waited for an inevitable outcome. She chuckled again before turning back to me. Whatever she was about to say had died on her lips and her face turned into one of pure shock. I just smile and sort of bounce my way slowly over. The papers in her hands fell as she ran to me, screaming all the way. She all but practically jumped me, squeezing the life out of me once she had me in her grasp. I could only laugh and hug her back with what I called my strength.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella!!!" She all but squealed into my ear, starting to rock me side to side in her lung crushing hug. I would have said her name myself but it so happened that my air supply was getting cut off rather quickly the longer she hugged me.

"Can't… breathe…" I managed to choke out after a while.

She thankfully heard me and pulled back giving me a look over. She then suddenly went back in for another hug making me laugh again. This one wasn't as long as the first and soon she hit me with a barrage of questions.

"Bella! How are you? What the hell are you doing here? When did you come back? How long are you staying..." the questions went on and on without pause I chuckled and put my hand over mouth.

"Casey, take a breath, you're running out. And please one question at a time." I say removing my hand from her mouth, only to reveal a huge smile waiting for me.

"Hey." She said.

"Hi." I answered. She hugged me again and I only laughed hugging her back again.

"Okay, okay, now that I have that out of my system," she said pulling back and walking over to the desk that now had papers scattered on the floor around it.

"Damn, It feels like it's been ages since I've seen you last!" she said as she bent to pick up all the papers.

"It's only been a few months." I say playing with a stray string on the sleeve of my hoodie.

"Heh, yeah, yeah. Still too long. So how are you?" She asked as she began to put the papers in order.

I debated how to answer that one, but just decided to let honesty win in the end.

"Okay I guess, with all things considered…" I answer quietly she looked up from what she was doing when she had heard the tone of my voice just then.

"Considering?" She half asked half stated. I swallowed the slight lump in my throat before answering.

"You heard about what happened to Addie… recently?" I asked, adding the final word last minute. Who knows what mischief Addie gets herself into on a daily basis?

But from the look on her face, I could tell she knew what I was talking about. She sighed as she stood up and motioned me to follow her.

"Yeah, I know. I remember that day all too clearly: Nick came in worried, scared, and pissed off at the same time, all three emotions stronger than I've ever seen in him, let alone another person. Thought he was gonna break something the way he was acting, like he was definitely going to go and punch a wall. We thought he was joking at first, something Addie had put him up to and he got good enough in drama class to pull it off… But when Hannah came in saying the same thing… Needless to say, we believed him." She said as we walked into one of the back offices.

Nicholas Shaw, huh? I'm actually surprised he came here instead of going to the hospital with her… He and Addie are best friends, or at least the last time I heard they were.

"Last thing I heard was that she was still in the hospital, out cold." She said as she walked behind the only desk in the room, putting the papers on the surface and then looked at me.

"She woke up yesterday." I say with a small smile, even with the memory of yesterday's visit in mind. She looked at me, giving me a smile before it turned into a calculating gaze. I was slightly puzzled and a little worried by the sudden change of attitude. She then faced me fully, all serious.

"Ok, Bells, I can see it in your face. What the hell did she do? And don't skip any details, I can tell this one was a whopper." She said sitting in a chair behind the desk, putting her feet on it. I blink once before sighing, sinking into a chair in front of the desk. I'd rather just relent now than have her beat it out of me later. This girl can get what she wants by the most… "Persuasive" of means, if need be. I open my mouth to start but close it again thinking.

"Promise me two things: This stays between you and me unless Addie finally wants to let the truth go flying free and no harm will come to her after you've heard anything and I mean it. You're not to touch one hair on her head." I say the last part threateningly. Between me and Addie, I may be known as the one that doesn't always resort to violence, but when it comes to the people I care about, I will protect them with all that I have in me (though if I happen to ever get in to any fight I thank the pure fit of rage that helps me get out of it… most of the time), and Casey knows that. She looks at me with raised eyebrows after I make my demands, folding her arms and leaning a little in my direction.

"Is it that bad?" She asked. Hmm, let me think about that…

"Yes" I answer almost immediately. She blinks before sighing and leaning back in the chair.

"Lay it on me." She said once she was comfortable and I did exactly that.

I explained the last three days in detail, from the Instant Message conversation with Angela to yesterday's little hospital reunion. She listened intently to everything I had to say, her face flitting through the most emotions I've ever scene in one explanation. When I was finished I sat back quietly, letting her digest everything I just told her. She sat there looking at me, her face blank for the most part, thought I did believe her eyes were widened in shock. She blinked and opened her mouth to say something, but no sound came out and she ended up closing it. She tried again, putting her feet down to floor in the process and sitting up straight in her chair. She almost looked like she wanted to deny what I had told her, like Addie wasn't capable of pulling such a stunt. After about the fourth attempt she stopped and thought out what she was about to say to me.

"That sounds like something Addie would do. What am I talking about, she went out and fucking _did_ it!" She mumbled rubbing her eyes with her right hand. She had left her hand covering her eyes but then suddenly parted her middle and ring fingers, her visible eye looking straight at me.

"And she planned never to tell you. Like ever?" She asked. I let my eyes wander off to the side in thought of this question.

"Well no, I don't believe so. She just said she never meant for me to find out in that way." I answer, pulling one of yesterday's many conversations to mind.

"But Bella, no treatment? I know Addie can be borderline mental sometimes but did the guys drop her on head one too many times for her to go and decide that?" She asked as she removed her hand from her eyes.

"The guys dropped her on her head?" I asked, immediately concerned. If you haven't guessed yet, Addie, like I was once upon a time-and hopefully will be again- is a member of the dance crew of this studio. And I know some of the guys in the group have butterfingers, but the way Casey's telling it sounds like they drop her every time…

"That's beside the point," She says doing the guilty shifty eye thing and avoiding mine.

"What's more important is why Addie would choose to do that… It would probably explain a lot though…" She said, mumbling the last part, though I still heard it.

I knit my eyebrows at the comment, but before I could ask her what she meant there was a sudden loud knock on the door that managed to startle the both of us.

"Hey Cas, whatcha doin? The kids are here! Hurry up!" I hear a familiar male voice say.

"I'll be out in a minute!" She called out, beginning to stand up.

"I guess I kept you a little too long." I say, smiling sheepishly as I stood up as well.

We head to the door, Casey passing me to open the door first. Then she stopped; hand on the doorknob, eyes on the door but not really seeing anything. She then suddenly looked at me.

"And where does all this leave you?" She asked her eyes dead serious.

"What do you mean?" I asked a little confused.

"You're not just here for a visit Bella. You're talking about staying here till college. So what happens with your scholarship?" She asked, curiosity lacing her voice, and I just give her a small smile.

"It's the reason I'm here. As long as I keep my grades up for junior and senior year and keep practicing so I don't fall out of touch, I'm good. I just need to inform them that I switched schools." She looked for any dishonesty in my statement, or if I looked like I was holding something back and found nothing. She sighed as she opened the door.

"So you really wanna do this?" She said as she allowed me out first.

"More than anything." I say with true sincerity in my voice. She looked at me, sighed again, and smiled.

"I wanna see you here next Monday, ready to go. Hope you can still catch on quick, because you know the rule: No stragglers.

"Oh thank you Cas!" I say and throw my arms around the girl, probably hugging her to death. She hugged me back giving a small chuckle. After a while she pulled back and looked at me.

"Gonna visit Addie?" She asked with an innocent looking smile.

"Yep, right after this." I answer her, ecstatic about her letting me back in.

"Good. Tell her that she has an ass-whooping from me waiting for her." She said with the same smile and bat of her eyelids. And I just gave her dead panned look.

"You don't even have to use those exact words, just let her know she's gonna get it from me. Soon." She said before breaking into a grin that had a slightly evil twist to it. I just sigh and smile at her. She may want to hurt my sister, but I know she won't do it, even if she were to get the chance.

"Alright, so I'll see you Monday?" I ask in assurance.

She opened her mouth to answer me, but nothing came out as she looked over my shoulder with wary annoyance. Confused I turned around to find what – or rather, who – she was looking at: It was a guy; one that I actually knew. He was in his really early twenties now, the age actually beginning to show a little on his face, with his light brown hair forever in a fohawk fashion: E.J. Kane. His green eyes, which were usually light with laughter, were an intensely dark green filled with fury. Fury that just so happened to be directed at me. My eyes widened at the strong anger I saw and I unconsciously took a step back towards Casey. Before I could even get out a squeak, Casey was in front of me, with an equally angry look on her face. She was about to say something, but he beat her to the punch.

"I know this good-for-nothing, leave 'em high and dry BRAT, is not coming to even dare and beg for her spot back!" He said pointing at me and I looked at him offended. I never left the group high and dry. We had finished any loose ends before I left, making damn well sure that everything was squared away. Casey muttered something in another language – more than likely Latin, she aced that class – and looked about ready to punch the guy before her.

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph, E.J.!!! Look, no not even, THINK before you open that big trap of yours! How many times do I have to tell u that?!?!" She said, her voice getting louder with each sentence to the point were she was yelling at him in the end and drawing everyone's attention to our side of the room. Feeling the heat of their stares, she turned and gave them and eerily calm and sweet smile.

"E.J.'s just being a big meanie face guys. I'll talk to him. Go back to stretching and we'll be doing the warm up exercises in a few minutes." She said addressing the kids.

They basically just shrugged and went back to what they were doing, which in turn let Casey turn back on him with rage written all over her face, the smile that used to be there looking like it never existed. She looked like she wanted to strangle him dead, but instead she went closer to him, pulled him by the neck of his shirt roughly, taking one side glance at me before leaning toward his ear.

"Take a closer look stupid… That's not Addie." She said in a low voice that I wasn't meant to hear.

Too bad that I did. He looked at her before looking at me, my own face more than likely having shock written all over it. He peered closely at my face before his own registered shock, blinking a couple of times in surprise.

"Bella?" He asked, his face going quickly from ever being extremely upset to its usual happily teasing and easy manner.

"Bella!" he said in a happier tone. I open and closed my mouth, the action that told Casey I heard what she had said before. She sighed, glaring angrily at the man before her.

"I don't even know why I… Go and get the kids ready. You and I will be having a talk later, oh and believe me, its not gonna be pretty…" she said as she turned him and pushed him in their general direction, before sighing and turning to look at me. She stared at me for a moment before running a hand through her hair.

"It's better if you hear it from Addie. Only she could ever explain the inner workings of her mind." She said giving me a sheepish grin.

I thought about it for a minute and gave her a half-smile back in agreement. No one could really tell what went on in her head, not even I, the closest person to her… Or at least I thought I was. I told Casey goodbye after that and as I finally left her side, I could hear her slightly mumbling about couches and someone's new sleeping arrangements. Ah, E.J. was a dead man.

The second I found myself completely outside, I couldn't help but smile, letting it grow in size every few seconds. I was going back to where it all began and in away where it all would begin again. As I made my way to my truck with a slight bounce in my step, my mind turned again to what Casey had prevented E.J. from fully spilling. I was so deep in my thoughts that the sudden ring of my cell-phone really startled me. I looked at the screen, furrowing my eyebrows a little in confusion when the caller I.D. said it was Charlie. I picked it up before it went to voicemail.

"Hey Dad." I say as I walk over to the drivers' side of my truck.

"Hey Bells, how's it going?" He asked, and I found it a little weird. Dad wasn't really the one to make random social calls, especially during work. Probably just a check up.

"Good. Casey let me back in the group, no problems at all." I said as pulled the keys out from my back pocket.

"That's great! Hey, I was actually just calling to tell you that I got everything set up at the high school for you, so you don't need to worry. Just report to school on Monday morning." He said thoroughly pleased with himself. I had stopped trying to open my door when he said this.

"Really? Thanks Dad." I said. This made my day that much easier. I smiled though I know he couldn't see it and then I suddenly I thought of something. Charlie had much more info than me an anything Addie right now… Maybe he could hopefully put a certain concern to rest right now.

"Hey Dad, um… I just had an interesting confrontation with E.J." I tell him, turning to lean against the car door.

"Oh?" He said in a conversational way.

"Yeah. He was really, really mad, said something about being a brat that left people high and dry or something to that extent, but the thing is he mistook me for Addie… Again." I say.

It really wasn't the first time E.J. mistook me for Addie. Of apparently all the studio members and general frequenters, he was the only one that couldn't tell us apart. Actually pretty much out of the whole town he was the only one that couldn't tell us apart. He has spent more time with Addie, what with my being in California and he still couldn't tell which is which. The only times he could were during dancing routines or bits like that. Our styles were very different, as were the styles we were more known to do, though Addie and I have the same philosophy about dancing and music. We just had different strengths that they loved to exploit from time to time.

"He did, huh? Must still be a little sour about what happened…" He said as if talking to himself.

"Sour about what?" I asked innocently. Seriously, what _else_ did I miss?

He seemed to realize that he had said more than he should've and was silent for a moment, trying to decide how to answer me. He sighed before answering.

"Well about a week or so after Addie found out she had cancer, she quit the studio completely… And I really wouldn't know what happened, but they've been on bad terms ever since. Nicholas though… He seemed to forgive her after awhile, but looked like he was the only one. Any other details about the whole situation you'd have to find out from Addie herself." Dad said with a note of finality at the end.

I just stood there with my mouth opened in shock. She quit the studio?!?! She loved the studio! Loved what it meant being apart of the group and, as she put it "showing her truest self when dancing". Why would she just quit? It does explain why Casey didn't say anything. She probably didn't want me freaking out on her, especially in front of four and five year olds.

"Seems I still have a lot to ask Addie." I say with a sigh.

"Well, the fridge was low, so I'm going to get some groceries and then head over to see her." I tell him before he could get a chance to comment on my statement.

"Alright, just gimme a call when you get to the hospital. And thanks for the grocery run." He says, not even bothering to comment on what I had said before.

"No problem Dad. Bye." I say, hanging up the phone after he had said his farewell.

I just stood there for a moment afterwards, leaning all my weight on the car door. Jeez Addie never made things easy. I only vaguely wondered if she would be the death of me… Shaking the thought from my mind I turned around, opening the door. Once I was finally inside my truck, I laid my head on the steering wheel for a moment, trying to empty it of any and all thoughts. I guess you could say I was also starting to prepare myself from now. Hopefully there wouldn't be another any repeats of yesterday when it came to the more serious discussions, but then again, that's the thing with Addie: You never know what you're gonna get.

With only the millionth sigh of the day, I brought my head up and pushed my key into the ignition, bringing the engine to life again. As I pulled away from the studio and made my way to the grocery store, I couldn't help but let a thought cross my head of what it was probably gonna like at the hospital, and with a wry smile, a let the air around me in on the secret event name, thought it reality it was hardly as dramatic, yet it wasn't too difficult to blow it to that proportion. After all, it was the youngest and probably craziest (fortunately not by legal terms, only in personality) Swan we're talking about. I guess I'm just gonna have to gear up and hope I'm ready for:

"_Round 2."_

~To Be Continued~

* * *

**Serenity Angel:** Hope you guys liked the chapter. Again sorry for the lateness. Can only hope the next chapter will be out soon.


End file.
